The COBRE Center in Protein Structure and Function at The University of Kansas is overseen, operated, guided and driven by its Administrative Core. The required roles of Program Director/Principal Investigator, and also that of Program Coordinator, will be filled by Dr. Robert Hanzlik, who was the PD/PI throughout Phase I and Phase II of COBRE-PSF. He will be assisted and advised by a Leadership Committee consisting of the chairs of our three Core Lab Steering Committees (each of whom is a COBRE graduate) and the KU Associate Vice Chancellor for Research (who is also a chemist). An Internal Advisory Committee comprised of a senior faculty member from each of our three partner institutions (KSU, WSU and KUMC), and an External Advisory Committee comprised of four internationally recognized experts in protein structure and function, will also provide advice and guidance. The Administrative Core will implement and oversee a Pilot Project Program, a Writing Program, a Mentoring Program and three continuing and highly successful Core Labs in addition to providing overall leadership for the Center.